


Heather

by ranboos



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chansung - Freeform, HYUNSUNG, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hanchan, How Do I Tag, ILY, Kinda open ending, M/M, My First Work, Not Proofread, Sad Jisung, Song Lyrics, angsty, based on lyrics, hyunin, im sorry jisung, it made me kinda sad, might not be very sad, referenced minlix, referenced seungbin, stream heather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranboos/pseuds/ranboos
Summary: jisung likes hyunjin but hyunjin likes jeongin better
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 19
Kudos: 122





	1. Wish I Were Heather

_ i still remember, third of December, me in your sweater _

_ you said it looked better on me than it did you _

_ only if you knew, how much i liked you _

The heating in the Stray Kids dorm had decided to stop working completely at 7:43pm on a cold December night. Normally, this wouldn’t be a problem because seven of the members could actually handle the cold. Han Jisung, however, could not. The boy got ill easily and a cold was something he was all too familiar with. So when he stumbled out of bed at 2:26am after being awoken by the feeling of falling he groped around his general area for a hoodie of some variety. There were none. He slowly realised that all of his hoodies were in the laundry - and soaked. He mulled over the idea of going to get one seeing as he was getting close to desperate and his teeth started to chatter. But a wet hoodie in such a cold room would most likely be the end of Jisung. He had left his blanket in the studio and his duvet was proving to be too thin. The boy was now stood in the hallway, contemplating what flowers to have at his funeral when the members find him as a human icicle in the morning. 

“Why are you still up?” Jisung was startled by the soft but deeper with sleep voice of Hyunjin. “Too cold, I’m gonna die hyung.” The younger boy squinted in the dark and could make out the older shaking his head as a soft laughed travelled the short distance between them. “Here.” He said simply, taking off his purple sweater, still vivid as ever even in the dark, and handing it to the younger boy. “I’ll get another and you can come sleep with me. I’ll make sure you won’t die Jisungie.” Jisung looked down at the sweater in his hands and back to Hyunjin who was entering his own room. Jisung pulled it on and noted how the sleeves hid his hands and the hem pooled around his waist. All that could be heard was Changbin’s snoring from down the hall and the way Jisung’s soft clad feet padded along to Hyunjin’s room. The older beckoned him over and pulled back the covers for the younger.

Jisung lay down face to face with Hyunjin. He felt his face heat up and hoped to whatever higher power there was that his hyung wouldn’t notice. “Thankyou hyung, I’ll give it back tomorrow.” The boy promised.

“Don’t worry about it, it looks better on you than it does me.” His good natured tone still apparent in his sleepy voice, he wrapped an arm around Jisung’s waist and pulled him closer. The older buried his face in Jisung’s shoulder and the latter felt his heart race. He wrapped his arms around the older and soon enough fell asleep. Warm.

_ but I watch your eyes as she walks by _

_ what a sight for sore eyes, brighter than a blue sky _

_ she’s got you mesmerized while I die _

It was a few weeks later, the members had a day off and Hyunjin had promised Jisung and the rest of the 00’ line that they could all hang out as it had been a while. Jisung was excited to say the least, the stress of the last few months of the year finally dripping away. The thought of spending time with Hyunjin, Seungmin and Felix (especially Hyunjin) made him giddy in a way that embarrassed him. Felix sent Jisung to go and find the eldest of their group so that they could start their spontaneous 3:16pm pyjama party. Jisung skidded out of the door, down the hall and into the living room where Hyunjin was…wearing jeans and putting on his trainers. “Hyunjinnie hyung? We were just gonna start the first movie, where are you going?” He asked, his smiled faltering and head tilting in confusion. “Ah, I’m so sorry Jisungie but I told Innie I would take him to the new shopping centre. Maybe next time?” The older said as the group’s maknae came in from the kitchen. He noted how Hyunjin looked at Jeongin, as if the boy had painted the Sistine Chapel and single handedly made every star in the sky glitter. He looked at Jeongin the same way Jisung looked at him. “Yeah...next time.” He tried to pull the most authentic smile he could as he turned and walked back to the room.

“Where’s Hyung?” Seungmin asked and Jisung closed the door and slumped against it slightly. “He’s going somewhere with Jeongin.” he said quietly. 

_ why would you ever kiss me?_

_i’m not even half as pretty _

“ So do you guys have a crush on anyone?” Felix asked half way through the first Ice Age film, Jisung was grateful for anything that meant he didn’t have to look at the godforsaken baby. “We all know you like Minho hyung Lix.” Seungmin teased. ”I don’t like anyone right now but Changbin hyung has been looking prettier lately.” The youngest blushed as Felix shoved him teasingly. “How about you Sungie? Got anyone on your mind?” Felix asked. “I…I like Hyunjin hyung. Its stupid! I know he wouldn’t look twice at me in that way. But its just… yeah. Jinnie hyung.” Seungmin cooed at Jisung embarrassed state.

“Why don’t you think he’d like you like that?” Felix asked, genuine confusion in his tone. “Have you  seen the way he looks at Jeongin. I’m not even half as pretty as him. I don’t stand a chance.” He played it off as a joke but tears brimmed in his eyes. The other two hugged him and tried to reassure him. 

Hyunjin found them a few hours later in a cuddle pile, Jisung‘s eyes still a little damp.

_ you gave her your sweater, it's just polyester _

_ but you like her better _

_ wish I were heather _

Jisung was sat in the back row of the van as the drove to their next schedule. Chan was sat next to him while Hyunjin, Jeongin and Seungmin were in the next row with Felix, Minho and Changbin in another car. He was trying to to block out both the sound of Seungmin’s snoring, which had recently developed, and Hyunjin and Jeongin’s flirting. Jisung wasn’t even sure if the maknae was fully aware of it but the flush on his face told him otherwise. “You okay Sungie?” Chan asked him, the younger nodded but Chan caught his gaze drifting to Hyunjin. “Oh baby…” the older said, understanding the situation rather quickly. The younger looked up at him and Chan reached out for his cheek which were puffed out even more by his pout. “Can I get a smile from my baby? Can you smile for me Jisungie?” He asked, cooing at the younger’s light blushed but clapped as his pout turned into a smile. Jisung giggled and gave the elder a kiss on the cheek before resting his head on Chan’s shoulder to sleep. 

Chan and Hyunjin made eye contact over the backs of the seats. Jisung buried his head more into his hyung’s neck and Hyunjin turned back around, an odd feeling lighting in his stomach.

_ watch as she stands with her, holding your hand _

_ put your arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder _

Jisung was excited. Why? Because Hyunjin had promised - _pinky promised_ \- that he would take him to see the movie he had been bouncing off the walls to see since it had been announced. He would finally be able to spend time with his favourite hyung. “Minho hyung, have you seen Hyunjin anywhere? We were going to go out.” Minho looked up from his laptop at the kitchen table, Changbin adjacent to him. “Really? He left with Innie a while ago, something about seeing this film he wanted to see.” Jisung’s blood ran cold just a bit, his smile faltered and he didn’t bother hiding it. “Oh… oh well, nevermind.” He forced a laugh and turned to leave. He heard the scrape of a chair against the floor and then Minho’s voice. Tears brimmed in his eyes,  _stupid, stupid, stupid._ “ Woah, Jisungie slow down.” Chan. He laughed lightly before he realised Jisung’s state. “Sorry hyung. Should’ve been looking. I’m stupid.” The elder hushed him and took one of the younger’s hands in his. “Don’t say that. What’s all this?” He used the other hand to wipe away a stray tear that Jisung didn’t even realise was there. “Nothing. Just, you know that film I really wanted to see?” The older nodded. “Because the music in the trailer was good.” He noted. “Mhm. Well, Hyunjin hyung said he would go see it with me but…he went to see a film with Innie instead. I just, I still have a spare ticket.” 

“Let’s go then, I know I’m not Hyunjin but let’s not waste a good ticket.”

Two hours later Jisung was looking up at Chan with sparkles in his eyes and was talking animatedly, waving his hands about. He talked about the movie in such detail Chan wondered if Jisung had printed a script. “It was so cool wasn’t it Hyung?” The boy asked him excitedly. Chan reached out a hand to ruffle the shorter boy’s hair. “So so cool Jisung-ah.” And it was true.

“Where have you been?” They were greeted with as they slipped their shoes off at the door. Hwang Hyunjin. He was stood, arms folded like a teacher who found two kids skipping class. “We went to go see that film Jisungie here’s been raving about for the past month.” Chan said, glancing fondly at the younger.

“I thought we were gonna see it together?” Hyunjin asked, directed at only Jisung this time. “We, we were but you went out with Innie and it was gonna start and, and Chan hyung said we could go.” Jisung said, guilt seeping into his figure.

“Oh.” That was all the middle boy had to say before Chan was almost dragging Jisung to his room going on about “The part with the time skip.” 

_ but how could i hate her, she’s such an angel _

_ but then again kinda wish she were dead _

Jisung was slouched over his notebook, scribbling down his emotions as they came in phrases and feelings, almost poetic but not quite. The page looked rushed as if a dam of words had broke, he would decipher it later. Chan and Changbin had gone home an hour or two ago, it was late he had absolutely no doubt about it, but this is what he needed. He was so in the zone he was overly startled by the soft knock on the studio door. “Jisung hyung?” a voice came, muffled by the door buthe would recognise it anywhere. “Come in Jeongin-ah.” he replied, the younger must have heard because the door did open and the maknae entered. “Why are you here? Its so late you should be asleep.” The older scolded lightly. “But you’re here too hyung. You need to eat and you need to sleep. I waited for you in our room but you didn’t turn up. Thought you could use some supplies.” The younger offered a smile as Jisung yawned. He beckoned him closer, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist in thanks. The younger surprisingly returned it, patting the older’s head. He placed the plastic bag down on the desk next to Jisung. “Thankyou Innie.” Jisung said sincerely. “I love you.” The younger’s eyes became sad as he noticed the redness of his hyung’s eyes and the dark circles beneath them. “I love you too hyung. Get some sleep.”

_ as she walks by, what a sight for sore eyes _

_ brighter than a blue sky _

_ she’s got you mesmerised while i die  _

Jeongin was pretty, there was absolutely no doubt about it. He practically embodied the word. It was only natural that him and Hyunjin would gravitate towards each other. Pretty attracts pretty. Like butterflies and flowers. He was as bright as a summer’s day, his laugh light and airy like the clouds that would fill the sky in April. Just as innocent as Spring itself. He was perfect in every sense of the word. Jisung would be a fool if he denied it. He hated that he hated the younger. He loved him with all of his heart but jealousy is an ugly thing. Jisung hated how emotions could control him like a sim. He left the room, needed to go see something else. Something less pretty.

_ why would you ever kiss me? _

_ i’m not even half as pretty  _

Jisung stood in front of the bathroom mirror, he looked at his face with distaste. He pinched his sides and poked his cheeks.  _ Not pretty enough _ , he decided.  _ Why am I even here? _ he thought, heart clenching. He continued to look at himself, silently and unconsciously pointing out his undesirable features. He glanced to the scales by the toilet. He shook his head violently.  Not again . Someone’s approval isn’t worth that. He heaved a deep sigh and pulled himself away from the mirror. 

_ you gave her your sweater, its just polyester. _

Jisung’s heart ached uncontrollably. He could barely move sometimes. He felt foolish. He wanted to cover himself up, to feel safe, to hide. He wasn’t sure, perhaps a mixture of the two. He opened his wardrobe and amidst all of his own hoodies and comfy clothes. One sweater stood out. Violently purple. Stark against the more neutral colours that hung in that section of his wardrobe. Hyunjin’s. He should return it. He gripped it in his hands and walked along the hall to Hyunjin’s room.

_ but you like her better  _

He thought the room would be empty so he didn’t bother knocking. He was wrong. Hyunjin was sat on his bed with Jeongin in his lap.  _Oh my god_. “ Sorry, s-sorry didn’t mean to- sorry.” He stumbled out as quickly as he could, dropping the purple hoodie.

His vision blurred and he felt a bit sick.  _Overdramatic Jisung_.  He needed air, yeah, needed more of it. The dark hallway becoming narrower and longer as he made his way to literally anywhere else. Jisung knew, he knew Hyunjin had feelings towards the youngest. He wanted to ignore them though, so he didn’t mentally address it.  _Stupid Jisung_.  Thoughts crashed through his mind like water when someone’s drowing. Jisung was drowning. He blindly made his way to his room. He locked it almost as soon as he had swung the door open. Jeongin would be back later, _someone else can open it._ Jisung slid down the back of the door, hunched in a ball on the ground. He tolted his head back, slowly but it still made a sound when he hit it and a dull pain blossomed. He finally let his tears go, after a few seconds he was full on sobbing into his hand now covered by his own sleeve. 

_**wish i were heather.** _


	2. Sucks To Be Heather

_ do you remember back in december _

_ him in your sweater and he wore it better _

_ than i’d ever try to _

Now ， Yang Jeongin loved all of his members as if they were his brothers. However, if how he felt about Hwang Hyunjin was a brotherly sort of love he should be concerned. You see, Jeongin liked Hyunjin. Not in a brother way, in a “I want to hold your hand and never let go” type of way. For a while, he even allowed himself to think - rather hope, that his hyung felt the same way. But then there was Jisung.

Hyunjin looked at Jisung the way Harry Styles’ ‘Adore you’ sounds. How Jeongin wished Hyunjin would look at him that way. The worst part was Jisung didn’t even notice.

That was the way Hyunjin looked at Jisung while they ate breakfast, the eight members scattered about the dorm. Jisung had a certain air about him, he was pretty (no doubt about it) but in a nostalgic sense. As Jeongin watched Han Jisung with the intensely way-too-big-for-him hoodie, baggy polka dot pyjama pants and fluffy bed hair he understood. Jisung made you feel like a Netflix movie where nothing really happens but two people fall in love in their home town. Jeongin needed to stop staring at Jisung.

Hyunjin needed to stop staring too.

_ i see how he likes you _

_ just the way i do _

_ but i bite my tongue as you, _

Jeongin finally had some alone time with Hyunjin it had been weeks since they could spend time together like this. They were going to the mall. Jeongin thought it was so cool, it had a glass ceiling and three floors with more shops than days he’s been alive. He was in his element, sort of. He would be in his element if Hyunjin would stop effortlessly looking like the most attractive person on earth. His dark hair had grown out more between comebacks and its fluffiness was the type that would make any western boyband member be insecure.

They entered probably the most aesthetically pleasing boba shop that had ever existed. It had pretty pastel colours and metal lamps, wooden floors and leafy plants. Jeongin loved it within seconds. He tugged Hyunjin along so they could order.

Their orders were very opposite, Jeongin having a simple milk tea whilst Hyunjin opted for something Jeongin would consider nothing less than a monstrosity. “Jisung would love this place, wouldn’t he? He loves boba.”

Jeongin should be getting awards for his acting at this point. The amount of times he had faked a smile whenever Hyunjin spoke about Jisung on their trip (spolier! it was a lot of times). Jeongin just went with a hum because yes, Jisung would love this place.

_ watch him, your gaze is so daunting _

_ i could never be him _

_ the way you pretend is so haunting _

Jeongin sometimes liked to make up little scenarios in his head, day dreams he supposed. About being the object of Hyunjin’s affection, having the older’s eyes always being on him, being the light of his day and all that cheesy stuff. He wanted to feel special, he just wanted someone to think that he was special. He didn’t tell anyone, god, of course he didn’t tell anyone. They’d just look at him with sympathetic pity because everyone sees how Hyunjin looks at Jisung. Except for Jisung, of course. So Jeongin will remain in his own mind for a bit, imagining a world where Hyunjin wants to hold his hand and kiss his cheeks.

_ but i know you want him _

They were in the van as they drove to their next schedule, Jisung and Chan in the back row with Hyunjin, Jeongin and Seungmin in the next. The others had gone in the other car so it wasn’t too cramped. Seungmin was asleep and Hyunjin was…perfect.

“Jeonginnie looks so cute today! So pretty!” Hyunjin cooed, trying to kiss Jeongin’s cheeks and pouting his lips at the younger. Jeongin was fighting a losing battle with his body as he felt a blush rise up on his cheeks, he hoped his hyung didn’t notice. Their playful flirting (Jeongin wasn’t sure if it was or wasn’t flirting but he let himself say it was) went on for a while until he began to become tired. Hyujin brought his head to rest against his shoulder and Jeongin could barely register the quiet whisperings of Jisung and Chan before he succumbed to sleep.

When Hyunjin woke the youngest up he gave the boy a quick kiss on his cheek, close to the corner of his mouth but just not. Only almost. Jeongin barely registered it in his post nap haze but oh my god it happened.

_i know that when you kiss me_

_it’s him who you’re always missing_

_you gave me your sweater, but what’s polyester?_

The film was definitely worth it, Jeongin thought as Hyunjin grasped his hand and flinched at even the slightest flash of movement on the screen. When the elder almost screamed and hid his face in the youngest’s neck Jeongin thought about maybe watching horror films with Hyunjin more often. Of course he never wanted his hyung to feel real fear, but if a scary hour and a half feature film made him lock their fingers together and curl into Jeongin like he was the safest place in the world then maybe he would finally use the group’s netflix account. 

By the time they reached the dorm the sun was just about setting, hiding behind the many skyscrapers that Seoul had to offer, the moon hung high behind them but it wasn’t fully dark yet. Hyunjin had insisted on holding Jeongin’s hand on the way home because ‘You might be scared after the film Jeonginnie’. The younger knew it was a cover up for the fear still lingering around him after the film but he just held on tighter to give him reassurance. 

_when we are together,_

_but you like him better?_

Jeongin was in the kitchen, reading the cooking instructions on the back of a ramen packet, he heard the door open and then close. The sounds of Chan and Jisung’s voices floated through the main body of the dorm. He heard Hyunjin’s aswell. Even the sound of his voice made Jeongin blush ever so rosily. “This is getting out of hand.” He muttered to himself. 

Jeongin was hauled up in a studio, he hadn’t been there before and probably wouldn’t be back after tonight so he didn’t care to learn the name. He went over his lines again and again, long after his vocal coach had left. How can a note be so hard to match? He’d not trained nearly as much as some other members but he could carry a tune well enough - so why was this so difficult? 

Jisung could do it better.  Jeongin shook away the voices, he loved Jisung, these voices didn’t.

After his eight or thirteenth frustrated sigh the crackle of the intercom from the other side of the booth filled the otherwise silent studio. Jeongin startled but looked up through now less sleepy eyes. It was Hyunjin. “It’s too late hyung you should be back home. Why are you here?” the youngest asked, ever so subtlety captivated by his hyung’s visual at the moment. Messy hair tucked loosely under a grey beanie - Changbin’s - an oversized shirt from a British band Jeongin would bet money on Hyunjin never having heard of. He couldn’t see past the elder’s torso but from the waist up he looked as domestically beautiful as ever.

What felt like hours snapped back into seconds like a rubber band when Hyunjin spoke. “Because you weren’t home. I can’t sleep unless I know you’re there too.” Jeongin flushed, hopefully the dim lights masked it but a small part of him hoped his hyung would notice. He let himself hold onto his hope that the elder thought that because he caref for Jeongin in a maybe-not-so-brotherly way as well although the rational part told him its because he’s the youngest and everyone worries when a member isn’t home anyway.

“Come on Innie, let’s go home.” He opened the booth and held out his hand. Jeongin took it.

_he steals your glances as i hold your hand_

_oh, our halfhearted dancing_

_but i understand_

Hyunjin might as well have dragged Jeongin into his bed that night, Jeongin normally never reciprocated skinship but when Hyunjin looked so cute and was so clingy how could he resist? It would be criminal to deny Hyunjin such a small thing. 

Jeongin lay facing the wall, Hyunjin looped around him like a backpack. The older buried his face into the younger’s neck and a mere three seconds later soft snores filled Jeongin’s ears. He craned his neck around to check the time — 3:49 am.

_cuz he’s all i could not be_

_does he make you happy?_

_i’m grasping at strings and i fall to my knees_

Jeongin was awake. It was late at night, creeping into early morning. He couldn’t sleep. A million and one thoughts passed through his mind like a school of fish. Not many of said thoughts were positive, he couldn’t help it, his mind was like a separate being and not his own. His blanket hung loosely around his shoulders and slowly pooled around his waist as he sat and stared at the wall. He held his hands over his ears just to lessen the muddle of voices swarming him. He jumped when another set of hands joined his. His eyes flew open only to meet his Jisung hyungs’. The small light by Jeongin’s bed had been switched on and it appeared that the elder had just arrived home.

”Its okay Yenie. Hyung’s here. Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” His voice was soft and sweet, full of care with a twist of concern. Jeongin couldn’t believe he almost hated Jisung. “Its just loud again. I can’t hear one thing there’s too many.” He whispered, voice low and cautious. The elder’s eyes became impossibly soft and he lifted the maknae’s blanket around his shoulders again before joining him on the bed. “It’s okay. They can only get quieter. Just focus on hyung.” The elder stroked his hair a few times before slowing his breath and nodded for Jeongin to copy him. He soon felt calmer, it was quieter now. 

“Goodnight Innie.” Jisung whispered to the now sleeping boy as he shifted himself to lay beside him.

_as i beg you, tell me what can i do?_

_i don’t want to lose you_

_but it’s clear that he chooses you, and you do too_

Jisung was pretty, there was absolutely no doubt about it. He practically embodied the word. It was only natural that Hyunjin would fall head over heels a million times for him. Pretty attracts pretty. Like the moon and tides. He was comforting and familiar, like when Jeongin visits home for Christmas after a long time. Jisung was as warm as the tea he liked to make in the mornings and share with Felix. Jisung was as constant as the leaves falling in autumn but not in a boring way, in the pretty way that the leaves blend into variations of warm colours before whisking away with the wind. Jisung was pretty, spontaneous and familiar. An interesting combination but every essence of it was Jisung. Jeongin was jealous, just a bit. He needed to see something different, something less pretty.

_i know that when you kiss me_

_it’s him who you’re always missing_

_you gave me your sweater, but what’s polyester?_

Jeongin lay next to Hyunjin in the elder’s room. No touching, each just bathing in the presence of the other. Jeongin wanted to hold his hand. God knows he wanted to hold Hyunjin’s hand. But he couldn’t. Yang Jeongin was frozen like a sculpture at an over the top wedding, though he felt plenty warm.

_when we are together,_

_but you like him better?_

_”_ Jeongin-ah. Do you love anyone?” 

_sucks to be heather_

_”_ I love the hyungs. And my family. Of course I love people.” The younger replied, still studying the bottom of the bunk above him. The bed shifted as the elder turn on his side to face him, his head propped up on his hand. Jeongin felt his pulse quicken and was scared to face the elder in case the traitor that he calls blushing would betray him once more. “You know I don’t mean like that.” He giggled. _Giggled_. 

_cuz you like him better_

”I think you like Jisungie.” The elder stated and Jeongin nearly died on the breath he choked on. “So that’s a yes? Oh~ our little Innie loves our Jisungie.” The younger sat up as did the elder. “I don’t like Jisung-hyung.” He muttered. _How can a man be so blind. “_ But you always stare at him?” Hyunjin’s voice brought him back into real time. “I’m not staring at him.”

_sucks to be heather_

“I’m staring at you hyung.” Jeongin waited a few betas before turning to look the elder in the eyes. “I’m sorry hyung. I know you don’t see me the same way.” The end of his sentence trailed off as tears stung his eyes unexpectedly. _Very cool and mature, crying in front of your hyung AND your crush. “_ Oh Innie...”

_i know that when you kiss me_

_he’s the one that you wish i’d be_

“I didn’t mean to hyung. I couldn’t help it.” The elder hushed his quiet sobs. “It’s okay Innie, hyung isn’t mad.” 

_you gave me your sweater_

_but what’s polyester_

Hyunjin pressed a kiss against Jeongin’s cheek. Jeongin knew he felt bad, he never wanted that. He wanted it to be kept to only him. Hyunjin knew this too, they understood each other.

_when we are together?_

Jeongin heard a stuttered apology and turned his head to the bedroom door closing. Something stopped it from slamming though, Hyunjin’s hoodie. He locked eyes with Hyunjin, although the confusion soon faded from the maknae’s eyes, while it still remained present in Hyunjin’s.

_but you like him better_

Jeongin knew this would happen, not so soon but he knew the day would come. Hyunjin was never his.

And he never will be.

_**sucks to be heather** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have decided to change heather from being a series into one work so thats what this is!  
> i’ve found myself having a lot of writer’s block and in a period of very little motivation to write rn  
> heather at this point is something i want to finish just to get it out of the way and i feel like the last chapter should have more thought put into it.  
> i might update within the month if i do find inspiration but it might not be as long as the previous chapters.  
> sorry to keep anyone waiting ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> my friend made me give her credit for part of the end  
> this probably isn’t great but oh well <3  
> other parts coming soon


End file.
